


Prologue: The Footfalls of Destiny

by DeaInTheMachina



Series: The Goddess of Secrets [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaInTheMachina/pseuds/DeaInTheMachina
Summary: The opening scene to my fanfiction, Goddess of Secrets, which features an Inquisition very different from any I have created in-game, and which will tell the story of my Original Character, Night, and the relationship that develops between her and Solas. Keep in mind that this is a work-in-progress, so I will update when I can. My current goal is to be completely done by next Dragon 4ge Day.





	Prologue: The Footfalls of Destiny

            A small, round pendant sailed through the air in slow motion. As it shattered, Night came back to the more immediate concern of the blade that had just relieved her of the amulet, steadily on its way back towards her throat. Angered at the loss, she slid under the heavier assailant’s stroke and jammed her own knife between his ribs. A little twist, and then she ripped it back out; he slumped down as the light quickly left his eyes. The elven woman walked over to the remains of the crystal and wood to look over the damage. All trace of magic was gone from the pieces, so she summoned a small bit of flame to burn them with as much ceremony as she had time for. “It was a childish fear anyway,” she murmured with a sigh.

            Night surveyed the rest of the clearing around her, trying to decide who her attackers could be. They were not Rivaini, like her, and if she were to guess, she might say they were Tevinter, but they were an awfully long way from home. So was she, for that matter. A fortnight past, Isabela the Raider Queen, Night’s good friend, called in a favor. The job was simple on the surface: Varric Tethras, a mutual acquaintance, was mixed up in the events surrounding the giant, green hole in the sky, and Isabela wanted to be sure the dwarf survived whatever trouble he was in this time. Nothing ever turned out simple when Isabela or Varric were involved. Searching the pockets of her assailants turned up only a scant bit of information. A group called the Venatori were trying to gain footholds in Fereldan and Orlais, and were extremely interested in someone who had survived the explosion at the Conclave. “Definitely Tevinter.” Night disposed of their remains and made her way towards Haven quickly, more concerned for the dwarf than before.


End file.
